RECUERDOS
by Starfugaz fire
Summary: Las palabras endulzadas muestran una leve autocomplacencia, Chica muéstrame el lado débil de tu corazón. -Phantasmagoric Magical Star/GRANRODEO Claro que se los contare, y también les ayudara que no todo es color de rosa en una relación, pero lo importante es que no se den por vencidos, quien sabe que tal vez algo tan débil como inocente pueda darte el amor... AOKISE


** RECUERDOS **

_Y me percaté que en vez de una, mi cuerpo tenía dos sombras; la mía y las de tu recuerdo. -Víctor De la Hoz-_

_Las palabras endulzadas muestran una leve autocomplacencia, Chica muéstrame el lado débil de tu corazón. -Phantasmagoric Magical Star/GRANRODEO _

¿Tienes un minuto, antes que te busquen abuelo? –dijo un joven de cabellos rubios, piel cual porcelana, ojos dorados a un doncel mayor pero todos sus amigos como familiares decían que se parecía a él en su juventud, a la par del jovencito estaba un varon de cabellos castaños, piel morena el color de sus ojos eran de un azul profundo.

Claro Joey, como Seto, ¿Qué eso lo que desean? –hablo el doncel, Joey solo asintió observándolo mejor los cabellos rubios los cuales se podían notar algunas canas, pero en su mirada se notaba la felicidad que irradiaba su abuelo el más joven se acomodo en la banca para mirar el cielo estrellado, Seto solo miraba a los dos rubios.

Abuelo Ryota, dime como fue que inicio tu relación con Abuelo Daiki, mi padres se niegan a soltarlo, siempre dicen que me lo contaran en su respectivo momento y bueno la curiosidad gana –dijo divertido Joey, para recibir un pequeño golpe en su cabeza cortesía de su novio, Kise solo negó con una sonrisa se acomodo mejor para relatarles su pasado con su amado.

Claro que se los contare, y también les ayudara que no todo es color de rosa en una relación, pero lo importante es que no se den por vencidos, quien sabe que tal vez algo tan débil como inocente pueda darte el amor de la persona que has entregado tu corazón –dijo Kise para ver a la pareja –al pasar el tiempo se darán cuenta que cada uno tendrá dos sombras –explico, dejando a los otros confusos por lo ultimo dicho.

Cada uno tendrá dos sombras, ¿Cómo es eso posible? –pregunto Joey, pero su abuelo le indico que prestara atención a su relato.

Escucha a tu abuelo jovencito –dijo Daiki entrando al lugar ya que estaba buscando a su esposo pero a escuchar la conversación, solo puedo reír internamente es que en su juventud era un idiota que por tonto casi pierde a su amado lo buen de todo eso es que sus amigos ayudaron bastante en darse cuenta de que estaba locamente enamorado de ese rubio ruidoso, en ese tiempo el cual vigilaba al menor desde las sobras descubrió lo mas escondido de Ryota esa parte tan sensible como débil de su corazón de sus acciones que hicieron que deseaba pasar cada día de su vida al lado de ese sol que era su rubio ruidoso.

**FLASHBACK**

Un joven rubio de cabellos rubios, como mirada dorada estaba corriendo para llegar a la cancha donde estaba jugando la persona que le robo el corazón y la cual el confesaría sus sentimientos.

¡Aominecchi! –grito emocionado Kise, viendo que el moreno solo enarco una ceja siguiendo tomando su botella de agua, pero se extraño en ver a su amigo bajar un poco la mirada con las mejillas ruborizadas para levantar su rostro mostrando esas hermosas gemas que tenia por ojos.

¿Qué quieres Kise? –pregunto Aomine, para buscar con la mirada alguna dama pero nuevamente su mirada se fijo en su amigo.

¡Me gustas mucho Aominecchi! –Grito nervioso Kise, viendo con amor a su amado que boto la botella de agua que tenía en su mano –te amo Aomine –confeso esperando la reacción del mayor al estar confundido no midió sus palabras.

Oi eso si fue gracioso Kise, pero tú sabes que a mí me gustan las mujeres de grandes pechos y bueno tu no lo tienes –hablo Aomine divertido, al escucharlo Kise sintió como su corazón se rompía en miles de pedacitos, levanto la vista estaba dolido, un poco furioso por lo ciego que podía ser el moreno, se acerco a Aomine, armándose de valor le robo un pequeño beso, al menos el doncel se llevaría un recuerdo de su confesión de amor, al dar su primer beso con la persona amada, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho salió corriendo como si no hubiera mañana, Aomine vio desaparecer al menor pero sin darse cuenta que sus dedos acariciaban el lugar en donde Kise le robo un beso.

**TIEMPO DESPUES**

Aomine cada día que pasaba estaba de un humor de perros, sus compañeros de equipos solo verlo trataban de alejarse de su camino antes que el moreno los utilizara como sacos de boxeo, su amiga de la infancia solo trataba de esconder las ganas de reírse pero debía aparentar demencia por el momento .

Ahomine, quita esa cara de estirado –dijo Kagami, entrando al lugar donde estaban sus amigos, el mencionado solo lo fulmino con la mirada para rodar los ojos, detrás del pelirrojo estaba Kuroko que como siempre observaba todo con su cara de póker para que el grupo diera un vuelta, Aomine miraba todo fastidiado sin darse cuenta de las miradas maliciosas de sus tres amigos, esperando el momento exacto para el inicio de su magnífico plan como apruebas de erros, hasta que al grupo llegaran al lugar donde estaban sus secuaces, bueno mejor dicho sus cómplices.

Entonces te vas a declarar a Kise –dijo un varon, viendo a su amigo que asentía feliz por lo dicho –espero que tengas más suerte que yo hombre, aunque tuve un premio de consolación –respondió el joven, dejando extrañado a todo el grupo que estaba escuchando la conversación.

Existe el rumor y por lo que estoy escuchando es cierto, de que todo aquel que se declare a esa belleza rubia es rechazado pero el doncel te da un beso de consolación –explico otro varon del grupo, al escuchar eso Aomine apretó fuertemente sus puños, deseando partirles las caras a todo aquel que haya osado tocar esos labios que eran de su propiedad y solo él podría probarlos.

Entonces valdrá pero quien sabe solo tal vez Kise corresponda a mis sentimientos si no es el caso de todos modos tendré un hermoso recuerdo de Kise –hablo emocionado para salir corriendo el joven, teniendo como un solo objetivo.

Tengo algo que hacer –dijo Aomine para perseguir a ese bastardo, al verse solos el grupo soltaron la risas contenidas, viendo a sus cómplices que solo levantaron el pulgar para ir hacer sus cosas.

Lo que no sabe Ahomine, es que Kise solo les da un beso en la mejilla, pero esto se va a poner bueno –hablo Kagami, riéndose solo al imaginarse a Daiki celoso declarando su amor al lindo de Kise, Kuroko y Momoi solo le dieron la razón para que el peli celeste le dio como premio un dulce beso en los labios para que los tres buenos amigos corrieran para ver ese espectáculo que nadie se lo perdería.

**CON KISE**

Dos jóvenes estaban en la parte trasera del establecimiento, uno estaba confundido porque el amigo de Momoi, estaba citándolo en ese lugar, en cambio el otro en su mente estaba rogando a todos los santos por haber y no haber por lo que iba hacer, pero eso se ganaba por tener una novia como Momoi, si claro para una buena causa, como ella no iba a hacer la que iba a ir al hospital después de esto.

Kise, te traje a este lugar para confesarte mis sentimientos que tengo por ti, y deseo que me des una oportunidad –dijo el varon, tomando las manos del joven que solo se ruborizo para bajar la mirada, ya que no podía corresponder los sentimientos que le estaban profesando porque su tonto corazón ya tenía dueño, el cual no lo amaba pero ahí estaba de idiota siéndole fiel.

Lo siento mucho no puedo corresponderte, pero gracias por decirme esas lindas palabras –dijo Kise, viendo al joven con una sonrisa consideradora, el otro asintió, pero se percato que detrás de esos arbustos estaba alguien con un aura demoniaca, y lo más seguro era que deseaba su amada sangre, lo volvía a repetir solo porque amaba demasiado a su Momoi si iba a sacrificar en estos momentos.

Kise, al menos quiero llevarme algo más que un beso en la mejilla –dijo el varon para tomarlo de la cintura, inclinarlo un poco, dispuesto a darle un beso en los labios, Kise miraba todo eso con los ojos completamente abiertos, con sus manos los utilizaba para alejar al varon ya que sus labios solo le pertenecían a su moreno.

¡No, por favor! –suplico Kise, pero se asusto al ver como Aomine lo alejaba del varon dándole un buen puñetazo en la cara para tirarlo en el suelo.

Aléjate de él bastardo, ¡PORQUE ES MIO! –grito Aomine dispuesto a darle una buena paliza a ese imbécil, pero una mano lo agarro de su camisa, al darse la vuelta observo que Kise tenía apretado uno de sus manos en puño, su rostro abajo, el otro antes que lo mataran salió corriendo para irse al lado de su novia, teniendo varias gotas detrás de su cabeza al ver a Taiga, Kuroko y Momoi con varias palomitas de maíz en la mano viendo el espectáculo.

¿Cómo has dicho Aominecchi? –Pregunto Kise, para ver al moreno con la frente fruncida –por lo que yo sé, no soy tuyo ni de nadie para que vengas a proclamarme en especial tu ya que no somos nada para que vengas y me arruines una confesión –hablo el doncel para señalar al moreno.

Si se nota que querías que te besara, vi tu completo entusiasmo por ello, Kise o es acaso que se te olvido tus sentimientos por mí, porque yo ahora sé que te amo con locura –contesto Aomine, para agarrar de igual manera que lo hizo ese tipejo, pero en cambio esta vez el doncel estaba completamente rojo, al verlo tan indefenso Daiki sonrió de medio lado para darle un tierno beso a Kise, al separarse el menor le dio una bofetada con lagrimas en los ojos.

¡¿Crees que con eso caeré nuevamente a tus pies Daiki?! –pregunto furioso Kise, viendo al moreno – yo te amaba pero ya no mas –hablo Ryota pero cuando iba a salir de ahí, unos fuertes brazos lo estaban sosteniendo para que no huyera.

Eso es mentira y lo sabes Ryota –susurro Daiki, sonriendo al sentir el temblor en el cuerpo del menor.

Daiki no me conoces para que estés tan seguro de mis sentimientos por ti –dijo Kise para ver el cielo –no fuiste tú el que dijiste que te gustaban las mujeres de grandes pechos, y que yo no los tengo –dijo Ryota, los demás testigos estaba esperando la contestación del moreno, Momoi ya estaba preparando el martillo si fuera necesario en utilizarlo en su amigo de la infancia.

Porque sé que me amas, como yo lo hago –respondió Daiki para darle la vuelta a su sol, mirando directamente esos hermosos ojos dorados –desde que me confesaste tus sentimientos, no pude sacarlos de mi mente por ese motivo desde ese día te estuve espiando cada cosa que hacías todos los días, entonces descubrí el hermoso corazón generoso que tienes –hablo Aomine, todos los demás en su mente pasaba que el moreno era un acosador de primera, Momoi al fin descubrió porque su amigo desaprecio por tanto tiempo en la escuela.

¡Tú hiciste que cosa! –grito Kise, ahora sí que iba a salir corriendo de esos protectores como fuertes brazos, pero el dueño de esos tenía otra idea.

Me terminaste de enamorar al mostrarme el lado débil de tu corazón, al verte cada día que salías de tu casa con varias botellas de leche para darles a los pequeños gatos en el refugio que hiciste detrás del edificio de departamentos en el que vives, luego antes de llegar tarde a tus estudias pasabas volando al centro del hogar de ancianos para visitar algunos de ellos y darle un pastel hecho por tus manos, después de tu trabajo de modelo todos los fines de semanas trabajabas en ese pequeño invernadero como voluntario –relataba Aomine, acariciando una de las mejillas del menor –ahí me di cuenta que estaba cansado de las alabanzas de mis fans, que solo me endulzaban los oídos pero no llegaron a conquistar mi corazón , como lo hiciste tu sin darte cuenta, por eso te pido que me des una última oportunidad para conquistar este hermoso corazón que tienes –informo Daiki, Kise estaba con los ojos abiertos sintiendo como su corazón saltaba de alegría, los demás no podían creer que Aomine haya dado tremenda confesión a su amado.

Aominecchi, claro que siiii –grito emocionado Kise sintiendo como era besado apasionadamente por su amado.

Bueno nosotros ya cumplimos –dijo Kuroko para dejar a la parejita feliz y ellos debían desaparecer para no ser descubiertos.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Abuelo Daiki, a veces metías la patas hasta el fondo, pero quien hubiera creído que eras todo un romántico –dijo divertido Joey, recibiendo un jalón de cachetes por su abuelo.

Mas respeto para tus mayores, mocoso –respondió Aomine con varias venas en su frente, los otros dos solo negaron con la cabeza.

Y eso que no has visto los videos cuando nacieron tus tíos, y tu madre, en el primer embarazo se desmayo en plena cirugía, como los hijos de nuestros queridos amigos o cuando a tu madre tuvo que ser entregada a tu padre, Aomine estaba decidido a utilizar su pistola y que aseguraba que iba a decir que fue en defensa propia –dijo divertido Kise, al escucharlo el menor sus ojos brillaron de felicidad al haber visto esos videos pero no había visto la boda de su madre –si quieres verlo está en mi habitación donde tengo todos los videos familiares –informo Ryota, al escucharlo tomo la mano de su novio para salir corriendo a buscar ese dichoso video, el había entendido lo que quiso decir su abuelo de las sombras, solo esperaba que cuando uniera su vida con su Seto algún día contaría a sus hijos como nietos la sombra de sus recuerdos.

¡Al fin solos! –dijo Aomine abrazando a su esposo que solo sonrió para darle un pequeño beso, aun con los años, no podía evitar sonrojarse al sentir los fuertes brazos de su amado alrededor de su cintura, a lo lejos escucharon el sonido de los violines, el moreno decidió bailar con su rubio y este solo se recostó en su fuerte pecho para dejarse llevar por el baile como los recuerdos -¡Feliz 50 aniversario amor! –susurro cerca del oído de su doncel que solo asentía feliz para separarse y darse un beso suave al separarse Kise vio sus sombras descubriendo que ellos dos formaban una sola y había otra, viendo directamente a su Aomine para decirle unas cuantas palabras.

Y me percaté que en vez de una, mi cuerpo tenía dos sombras; la mía y las de tu recuerdo –dijo Kise mostrando sus sombras, Daiki solo le dedico una gran sonrisa de felicidad –gracias por todo amor y ¡Feliz aniversario! –hablo para que los dos fueron donde estaban sus familiares, amigos como invitados celebrando tan importante celebración.


End file.
